1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the replacement of cartridges in an apparatus capable of mounting expendable cartridges thereon, and more particularly, relates to a technique of counting the consumption amount of expendable cartridges.
2. Related Art
One exemplary technique concerning the replacement of expendable cartridges is described in JP-A-2006-199041, for example. According to this technique, when a residual ink amount detected by a residual ink amount sensor is smaller than a predetermined level, users can order a new cartridge with a printed order sheet containing the model number of the ink cartridge.
However, in the related art, sufficient studies have not been conducted with regard to techniques for counting the consumption amount of expendable cartridges.